A wide variety of camera bags are available. Cameras with interchangeable lenses need camera bags that have multiple receptacles for camera bodies and accessory lenses. Larger cameras such as digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras require camera bags with very large receptacles. A new format of compact interchangeable-lens camera has recently become available with smaller image sensors under the designation “micro 4/3”. The smaller sensor and shorter lens flange-to-sensor distance permits these cameras to have much smaller bodies, as the cameras do not have mirror boxes as do conventional DSLR cameras. That is, these cameras do not have the moving reflex mirror and mirror box of conventional DSLRs and have a much shorter sensor to lens flange distance, approximately 19.6 mm, compared to approximately 50 mm sensor to lens flange distance for a conventional DSLR camera. An electronic display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an electronic viewfinder (EVF), or both, provides a live view directly from the camera sensor through the camera lens. By eliminating the SLR mirror box, short focal-length lenses do not have to be provided with retro-focus designs and, again can be and are much smaller than their DSLR counterparts. The micro 4/3 format is just one form of a new breed of camera generally referred to as mirrorless interchangeable lens cameras (MILC) or compact interchangeable lens cameras (CILC), and even electronic viewfinder interchangeable lens (EVIL) cameras. As a result of the above, camera kit bags designed for DSLR cameras are much too large for micro 4/3 camera and lenses. Additionally, large camera bags are generally rigid and cannot conform to the shape of the human body and are thus unwieldy. Bags of this type often disadvantageously have zippered tops that impede access to the receptacles when the bag is being worn by the photographer as a shoulder bag. Camera backpacks, while excellent for carrying a large amount of equipment comfortably, generally do not provide access to the equipment while being worn.
One prior-art approach to resolving these issues is the so-called photographer's vest. This vest has a plurality of pockets to receive various photographic accessories and is worn by the photographer over his or her clothes. The photographer's vest is very functional and in some ways ideal for a small camera system but such vests can be cumbersome, hot to wear and sartorially inappropriate for formal events such as weddings.
Another prior-art approach to resolving these issues is the so-called photographer's belt. This device is similar to a military utility belt with various cylindrical zipper-topped pouches disposed around the perimeter of the belt. This device is popular with sports photographers. However, the belt interferes with the free movement of the photographer's hands and arms, and makes sitting at a banquet table, such as at a wedding, difficult. The photographer's belt is also poorly configured for storing and transporting the camera and camera accessories. Most photographers who use a photographer's belt use a different type of bag or backpack to store and transport the camera equipment to the location of the shoot, and then transfer the equipment into the belt for use.
Belt bags for compact fixed-lens cameras also exist in the prior art but are generally too small for a micro 4/3 camera and a selection of two or three lenses.
Thus, a need exist for a micro 4/3 camera kit bag that conforms to the shape of a photographer's body, can accommodate a micro 4/3 camera and a small selection of lenses, and can be carried by the photographer in a variety of ways for facilitating access to the camera and accessories and for safely transporting the same.